Beast Boy/Garfield Logan
Beast Boy is the jokster of the team. Portrayals Beast Boy is often portrayed as the jokster of the team and is usually portrayed as the less intelligent member or the comic relief. Powers Beast Boy can turn himself into any animal he wants and can use the natural abilities of the selected animal. Weaknesses Beast Boy has the weaknesses of a normal human unless he's in an animal form, then he has the weakness of that animal. History Justice Evolution Two Earths Beast Boy was among the Titans who visited the new Earth. When they met the X-Men, Beast Boy complimented them on their team name. Beast Boy then suggested that the X-Men come with them after learning that the older members joined the Justice League in their investigation since Beast Boy believed the team was essentially a junior Justice League without the Watchtower. Beast Boy then explained that everyone in their Earth knows about Darkseid. Beast Boy and the Titans then join in fighting a brain-washed Wolverine and the Femme Furies. Beast Boy then complimented Wolverine when he recovered and punched Lashina out. Beast Boy also thought the Boom Tube was cool. He then joined the other Titans, the X-Men, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern, John Stewart in going to New Genesis to assist the Justice League against controlled versions of Superboy, Raven, Xavier, and Jean Grey. He went to try and snap Raven back to normal, but he was knocked out by a gas she created. He recovered soon after the controlled heroes were returned to normal. He then went to relax at the Mansion. Knowing the Team Beast Boy later asked why their Earth was Earth-One. He also advised Beast Boy that he shouldn't have done that. He was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apokolips. Twilight Beast Boy then goes to Apokolips with Superman's team to fight Brainiac and Apocalypse. Beast Boy's excited about the idea of fighting a big-time supervillain besides Slade. When Brainiac and Apocalypse escape, Beast Boy follows him with the others to an asteroid which is revealed to be Brainiac's main base as it pulls them in. Beast Boy then joins in fighting Brainiac and Apocalypse before he's knocked out by Darkseid's Omega Beam. Beast Boy's then awoken by J'onn as he mumbles about watching cartoons. He then went off with the others to Brainiac's core and assists in fighting Brainiac. He then escapes with them once Brainiac begins to self-destruct and goes to New Genesis' surface with them as Brainiac explodes, taking Darkseid with him. Tabula Rasa Beast Boy later arrived in Metropolis to help Superman, Superboy, Hawkgirl, Nightcrawler, and Liger deal with Luthor. Beast Boy then helped save a sinking ship. After that, Beast Boy figured that he, Superboy, and Liger might be able to catch the beginning of Jaws, and questioned Liger's comments on the beginning of the film. Beast Boy was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men when Amazo arrived, Beast Boy was scanned by him, and Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged at Amazo, who turned into a t-rex. Seeing this, Beast Boy turned into a chicken and rushed off. When Rogue faces Amazo, she borrows some of Beast Boy's power. Beast Boy's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Beast Boy then recovers at the Watchtower. Beast Boy then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Beast Boy then agreed with Liger that Amazo got his vengeful anger from Blackfire. Beast Boy then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Beast Boy learned of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, Beast Boy passed out. He did recover and went with the others until they found the detonator, commenting that Slade and Zod's partnership was like an evil version of Batman and Superman's friendship. When Cyborg asked for quiet, Beast Boy had his mouth blocked by Raven's powers. Shortly after Superboy and Liger disappeared, Beast Boy went with the others to confront a pair of robbers at Powers Technologies and discovered it was Superboy and Liger, who then flew off. After that, Beast Boy developed two theories, one was that Zod and Slade used Black Kryptonite to split Superboy and Liger into two people each, one good and one evil, and kept the good ones imprisoned. This was shot down by Robin because Black Kryptonite didn't exist. Beast Boy then went with the idea that Superboy and Liger couldn't handle the pressure and snapped, which Raven rejected, and kicked him into a wall while Rogue knocked him out with her powers. When Superboy arrived at Wayne Enterprises, Beast Boy fought him as a lion until Superboy knocked him into Cyborg. Soon after that, Beast Boy was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Beast Boy was exasperated that they got infected by probes again and disgusted when Raven used her powers to remove them through their mouths. He then confronted Zod, Slade, and Magneto and witnessed Zod's re-imprisonment in the Phantom Zone and Magneto separating Liger's Adamantium from his bones. After escaping the collapsed hideout, Beast Boy suggested celebrating Zod, Slade, and Magneto's defeat with tofu waffles, which was shot down by Cyborg. Only a Dream While watching J'onn nap, Beast Boy believed he was looking into the future before Raven pointed out that J'onn couldn't do that. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Beast Boy went with Flash and Nightcrawler to fight Luminous. When he made several solid-light holograms of himself, Beast Boy got beaten up by all of them. By the time help arrived, Beast Boy was dazed enough to believe Rogue was his mother. After all the villains were apprehended, Beast Boy returned to the Tower, excited about the fact that Terra had beat Mystique while she was the Juggernaut and got even more excited when Terra called out Beast Boy's name while sleeping. Beast Boy then turned into a cat and went to sleep on top of Terra. In Beast Boy's dream, he was at the Karaoke bar in Tokyo and began singing old McDonald, turning into whatever animal he was singing about, involuntarily. Beast Boy then runs from all the hungry people, unable to turn himself to normal. When the Titans appeared, Beast Boy asked for help when Raven asked who would eat green meat. This prompted Beast Boy to turn into that, making the people leave. After returning to normal, Beast Boy thanks Dr. Seuss. Beast Boy then regrouped with the League and the X-Men to help Shayera and held Dr. Destiny off until Batman defeated Dee. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Beast Boy was among the Titans who fought Metallo, but he didn't get the chance to do much when Metallo knocked Cyborg into him. He was okay afterwords and relaxed with the others, accidentally blowing up the fridge with an exploding dart her found. Return of Slade Beast Boy joined in the fight with Slade and witnessed that he was just a drone after being unmasked by Robin. Clash for Control Beast Boy joined in a fight with Clayface. Beast Boy went with Robin's team when they surrounded him. Beast Boy then turned into a rhino and smashed a frozen Clayface to pieces to incapacitate him long enough to be put away. Terra's Back Beast Boy later went through an on-off depression about Terra not remembering who she really was when he saw that she was kidnapped by Slade's drones. He follows her and learns that Slade's using a device that will extract Terra's powers and allow Slade to use them. Beast Boy's then contained in an energy shield. He then manages to get through the Terra and help her remember who she is. Beast Boy's then freed by Terra when she uses her powers to destroy the device. Beast Boy then welcomes Terra back to the team. X-Ray When Blackfire arrived and asked for help, Beast Boy asked if she needed a place to hide out while she spent money that at the time, most of the gang believed she stole. He later confronted the real thief, Tina, who gave up soon after. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans